Harry Potter goes to Ireland
by oons
Summary: Harry Potter's first holiday, he goes to Ireland with the Weasleys. Harry's life is never normal, what will happen to him in ireland? Read & review
1. The Midnight Escape

Harry Potter goes to Ireland ****

Harry Potter goes to Ireland

Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to JK Rowling. However the plot and idea belongs me.

A/N: A bit slow to start off with but it's my first fan fiction So I hope you enjoy. R/R, FLAMES are allowed. I reload the first two chapters up because I had noticed a few mistakes in them. Sorry about that if you've read it already.

****

Chapter 1: The Midnight Escape

In was turning out to be a miserable summer for Harry again. Dudley was still on his diet, which also meant Harry was in for the same treatment as last year. Harry wasn't completely aware of what was happening around him because he was still in a daze from Voldemort revival, which he had been forced into aiding into and he had to witness it.

He had received several letters from his friends, and Sirius. Hedwig has away for several days now, he had sent her away with a letter to Sirius but she had not returned yet, he wasn't worried. But with her away he felt lonely, as she was the only animal in the house that didn't filched at the sight of him. Then there was a tap taping at the window. Harry looked up to see a white owl outside, and then a grin appeared on Harry's face, it was Hedwig back. He went to the window and opens it to let Hedwig in, then he noticed with her there was a letter, it was from Dumbledore it read

_Dear Harry_

I have received a request from the Weasley family looking you to joining them on a trip to Ireland. I have said that it was ok as long as you are careful. Sirius is here with me; he says he will come along with you all for a while. I might actually met up with you lot in Ireland, I deserve a break.

Hope you enjoy your trip

Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was getting away from the Durselys this summer again. He couldn't wait till the Weasley write to ask him to join them on their trip to Ireland. Just then there was another tap at the window Harry gone to open it there was Pig, Ron's owl.

_Hi_

You are coming with us to Ireland. Hermione is coming to. This will be great fun. We will collect you tomorrow night, don't tell the Dursley, as dad doesn't want any trouble like last year. We come at midnight be ready and make sure there's no board at the fire.

See you,

Ron

This was even better than Harry fought it was going to be. This was to be his first holiday aboard, and all his friends are going to be there. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. He lay there in bed and couldn't get to sleep but he finally fell asleep.

He awoke early as usual from a roar from his aunt, "HARRY!!! GET OUT OF BED AND GET THE BREAKFAST MADE, NOW!!"

As Harry rushed out of bed thinking this will be the last day of the summer doing this, and they don't have a clue I'm leaving to night. The had day went by really slowly the Dursley did nothing but bosses him about he and making sure not to forget to shout at him for nothing. They were really lazy people. Harry had to spend hours cutting the lawn and weeding the garden but the thought of see Ron again kept him going.

At last it was mid night the Dursley knowing nothing where soundly asleep in there beds. He had taken the boarding off the fireplace and lighted a fire. He sat on the sofa waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. He had already packed all his belongings in his trunk and had carried the trunk down stairs. He sat for ten minutes waiting for the Weasleys, when they came they apologized for being late. "Sorry had to have a search before we left, to make sure no one was carrying anything harmful" Mr. Weasley said shooting a sharp glance at the twins.

"We better be going before the Dursleys realize I'm leaving." Harry said

" Yes we should," agreed Mr. Weasley, " right you two take his trunk, Ron your next"

Now there was only Harry and Mr. Weasley left at the house, "Before we go I want to make sure your ok, there has been a lot of rumors among the wizardry communities, and well I just want to before warm you" said Mr. Weasley

"Has Voldemort appeared much???" Mr. Weasley filched at the sound of Voldemort names, "Sorry, who-know-who."

"To be honest he hasn't been heard of since well you know," said Mr. Weasley, "but some of the death eaters are more active, but enough of this talk the rest will be worried about us"

Harry took some floo power and said "The Burrow" and with a pop he was in the Weasley Kitchen soon followed by Mr. Weasley.

Everyone was there, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Ginny and Hermione all smiling at Harry. The only two that were missing was the two eldest Weasley Bill and Charlie who must have been away working.

Everyone greeted Harry. They all had a cup a tea and telling Harry about everything he had missed while he was at the Dursleys. Finally Mrs. Weasley said " I think it time we all went to bed it has been a long day." Harry was happy to be there with all his friends, this was the life.


	2. Here we go

A

A/N: Sorry about the tile I know it isn't that great. If anyone else has a better idea for a title please tell me. Ulster is a province in Ireland it is Northern Ireland plus a few other countries. R/R

Chapter 2: Here we go.

When Mrs. Weasley called Harry and Ron to get up it was 10 o'clock that had been the latest he had gotten up this summer. When they got down stairs Mrs. Weasley had made pancakes with honey for breakfast with fresh orange juice, Harry's favorite. Over breakfast Mrs. Weasley informed them all that they were going to Diagon alley that day to get school supplies and things they may need for there holiday "So you all must check what you need for school and for our holiday. Make a list I don't want any of you forgetting stuff."

After breakfast everyone went away to make their lists. Ron said, "We are leaving tomorrow."

"Cool" replied Harry, "When do we meet Sirius?"

"Don't know, I think over in Ireland," said Ron.

Just then Hermione walked in, "Are you two ready to go yet?"

"Nearly" they both said together.

"OK. Have you been talking to Sirius recently Harry?" questioned Hermione

"I got a letter last week, but it was from Dumbledore telling me that he was with him." Harry replied.

They had an enjoyable day in Diagon Alley. When they came back they took all their purchases to their rooms and put them away. At dinner Mrs. Weasley instructed everyone that they had to pack their cases after dinner.

"After we pack, it's to bed. We have an early port key to catch tomorrow. Right off you go and pack." said Mr. Weasley. They all left the room to pack.

It was 8 o'clock when Mrs. Wesley called to get everyone up. They were all rushing about to do a few last minute things. After breakfast everyone gathered in the living room, to travel by floo power to Gatwick key port. This is were they will get the port key to Ireland. It was due to leave at 11 o' clock, they had to be there an hour before hand.

It was very busy at Gatwick they was lots of wizards rushing about the place. The Weasleys were looked about for their checkpoint; it didn't take them long to find it. There was a very long queue and they had to wait in queue for 5 minutes.

The lady at the checkpoint told them to follow the sign saying Ireland. When they got there they had 10 minutes to spare so they all went to the small shops that edged around the waiting area. After looking around the shops they heard a call out saying "Please would all wizards and

Witches traveling to Ireland please gather around the large green shamrock now."

So the Weasley, Harry and Herimone went to the shamrock and took a hold of it. Within a few minutes they felt as though a hook just behind his navel had suddenly jerked irresistibly forwards.

As they arrive in the Rock international key port. They saw Dumbledore with a black dog, Sirius. Dumbledore was waving at them, Harry give a wave back and a grin form across his face when he saw the dog.

"Hello. How are you?" Dumbledore said as he shakes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hands, "I've got a cottage rented out, outside the village. I'll take you there now. We'll have to walk, and don't worry, it's not to long." Harry petted the dog.

On the way their Hermione was talking about the history of the Rock. "It's said to be the most famous magical community in Ireland. It is also home of the most powerful magical family in Ulster, the Mallons. Their manor is in a forest outside the village."

"That's right Hermione, in fact we're staying in the estate as I am very good friends with the Mallons," said Dumbledore. About 2 minutes later they landed outside a cottage.

" Oh, it's wonderful. Are we staying in it?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. I asked for this one especially because it would be one of the largest cottages on the estate," said Dumbledore. Harry looked at the cottage. It was built with rocks with the door and window frames painted red. With purple, pink and red roses surrounding it.

Inside it looked like a very traditional cottage. The main living there was a heath, with two sofas and a few armchairs. Sirius transferred back into a man. "Hello everyone, nice to meet you again Molly" said Sirius.

Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley wasn't shock to Sirius, but instead he went and shaked his hand, "Hello, I've heard a lot about Mr. Black, I'm Molly's husband Arthur."

"Please to meet you," Sirius said, "Call me Sirius."

After everyone talked for ages they went back to the village, to get some food they found a nice pub, which served food.


	3. The Meeting in the Forest

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3: The Meeting in the Forest

Harry's first day in Ireland had been exciting. They had visited a few of the local historic sites. They were all planning to go for a walk in the forest and maybe see the Mallon Manor. It was a nice and sunny day, perfected for a walk. When they got into the forest there was hardly any sunlight because there was so many trees. As they walked along the path they saw a clearing. There was light peering through it as there was no trees. Harry saw something move.

He looked closer and saw a young maiden collecting flowers. Her long auburn hair glittered in the sunlight and bright blue eyes shone with happiness. She was wearing a long blue dress trimmed with sliver lining, which shimmered in the light. She was the most amazing creature Harry had ever seen.

Just then Dumbledore entered into the clearing and said hello to the girl. She jumped with shock and turned around. "Oh hello Dumbledore. I didn't see you there. How are you?" asked the girl.

"Fine," answered Dumbledore, " I'd like you to meet my friends, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and their children, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. These are Ron's friends Hermione, her dog, Snuffles and Harry Potter."

" Hello everyone," she said waving, " My name is Oonagh." She went round shaking everyone's hand. As she shook Harry's hand, he noticed her eyes didn't flinch up to his scar, like everyone else did but she stared into his eyes. "You've got lovely green eyes Harry," said Oonagh.

" I believe it's yours and Kara's 16th birthday today. You're in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Dumbledore.

" Yes. All of you can come to me and Kara's birthday party at the manor tonight," said Oonagh.

"Who's Kara?" asked Ron.

"My twin sister, though we look nothing alike," answered Oonagh.

"Of course, we'd love to come to your party Oonagh," said Mrs. Weasley.

They set of towards the manor. Oonagh was talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione about the history of the Mallon Family.

"…………There used to be an evil witch living in Ireland called Queen Meave. A bit like Voldemort, sorry, I know most of you don't like to say his name. However my grandfather brought the downfall to her. My father used to be an auror. It's a traditional in my family to become an auror. My father knew James Potter, your father. He went as a spy and pretended to be a death eater. Sadly, Voldemort found out that he wasn't a spy and killed him."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. They walked on in silence until they got to the manor.

"Well, here we are. Does anyone want to come in for a cup of tea?" asked Oonagh.

"Oh, yes please," said Dumbledore. So they all went in to the dining room. It was very big with lovely pieces of art all round the place.

"Aoife, can you fetch some tea and scones?" asked Oonagh. At once a house-elf appeared to get some tea. Hermione started to give off to Oonagh about house-elf enslavement.

" Don't worry," chuckled Oonagh, "Here at the Manor we pay our House-elves. We don't believe in house elf enslavement."

When they had all finished their tea Mr. Weasley said, " Well we must be off now. It was lovely to see you Oonagh and we can't wait for the party tonight. By the way, when is it at?"

"8o'clock, and it was lovely to meet you to." She showed them to the door and waved goodbye. Oonagh stopped Harry on the way out, "It was nice to finally meet you Harry. I'll look forward to seeing you tonight."

"I'll look forward to seeing you too," said Harry and waved her a goodbye. He ran to catch up with the others.

A/N More to come. I know it's not that exciting, but we will see more adventure later I'm just building up the atmosphere. I would like to thank Aislinn for her input, however if you are reading this I'm sorry I changed the names.


	4. At the Party

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4: At the Party

It was 7o'clock at the cottage. Everyone was getting ready for the party. Hermione and Ginny had gone shopping and bought the most lovely dress robes. Hermione's robes was green with a Celtic pattern on it and Ginny's robes was pink with orange trimming. The boys didn't make much of an effort. Ron was given a black one with rich silver lining given to him by Fred and George. Harry also tried to make an effort. His robes were navy blue.

When they got to the manor there were a lot of wizards and witches they did not know. But they did see Seamus Finnigan a fellow Gryffindor fifth-year.

"Wow! Did know you guys would be here too," said Seamus, "I'm a far out relations of Oonagh and Kara."

"Well, we are over here on holidays and we only met Oonagh. She's very nice and she invite us to come along." Said Harry.

Just then the music die away, Harry turn around, and saw Oonagh coming in to the hall, she looked amazing. She was wearing blue dress coming to her knee, at the edges of the dress their was some Celtic patterns in silver, the sleeves of her dress flowered out. She wore her hair down straight. She was beautiful though Harry.

Then he notices another girl, this must have been Kara, and she was nice in her own unique beauty, which Ron had noticed. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing pink dress, which was shorter than Oonagh's.

They stopped half way down the stairs, "Welcome everyone and thank everyone for coming to help us celebrate our 16th birthday. We would also like to welcome Dumbledore and his friends." Said Oonagh smiling sweetly, Harry could have sworn Oonagh was looking over at him. "I hope everyone enjoys the Party." There was a load clap from the guests.

"Well, I would also like to thank you all for coming. Party on!" said Kara

Oonagh and Kara walk down to join the party. They went over to Harry, Ron and Herimone who was still with Seamus.

"And how are lovely cousin?" said Kara hugging Seamus.

Oonagh smiled, "So I see that you all know each other from school, Harry. This is my sister Kara" indicating to Kara who give them a smile and said, "Hello!"

Oonagh then told Kara, "This is Ron, Herimone and last but not lest Harry Potter."

Unlike her sister, Kara eyes went to Harry's scar. Harry really dislikes it when people does this, but however he had grown use to it.

"Please to meets you," said Kara shaking everyone's hand.

"Happy Birthday" said Ron as Kara shake his hand. Harry had noticed he was going slightly red. Kara just giggled, and give him a very cute smile, which made Ron melted inside and he went even redder. "Do you want a dance?" ask Ron he held out his hand. This happened as Ginny, Fred and George walked by and they bushed out laughing at their very gentleman like brother. Kara took his hand "That would be nice."

Oonagh commented "Looks like they like each other. Kara is a very picky girl when it concerns men. So Harry are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Well, if you want to." Harry said very shyly.

Then they walked off for a dance.

"Well it looks like it just us two left Seamus so what about it what to dance then?"

"Ok that be great" replied Seamus. Then Herimone and Seamus left to dance.

Harry was enjoying the night. He really liked Oonagh. She was a good dance, which he had told her so.

"You look very nice tonight," Harry said

Oonagh *blushed* "Thank you"

"Can we sit down my feet are killing me in these shoes." Said Oonagh.

They walk outside to a bench, which overlooked the grounds. It was a nice view, Harry could make out a pond with he moon light shimmer on its surface, to the right of it was a gate leading into a flower garden. It was truly a lovely view.

Oonagh and Harry talk for a while, he gazed into Oonagh's eyes, "Oonagh, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Harry said. Oonagh gazed into Harry's green eyes, and she slowly moved her head forward, and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry returned the kiss. It was true love, Harry had forgotten about his silly crush on Cho. Oonagh was truly his.

A/N: Who all saw that coming?? I did, well of course I would cause I'm writing it. People who think I'm sad writing about me & Harry going with each other, I know I am but I really do love him. Now that everything is loved up, time to bring in trouble. He He! You all got to wait and see what's to come. Who will we see return in the next chapter???? Not telling, i haven't written it yet but i have an idea what going to happen cause I've got a plot writing out


	5. A Return of Another Evil Force

Chapter 5

_A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this out. At first it was way too short for my liking. For people who Queen Maeve is, she was a dark witch, in Celtic legends. Who try to capture Ireland. Thank you all who has review the first few chapters. Hope you enjoy. R/R_

Chapter 5: A Return of Another Evil Force

As Harry, Ron and Herimone were enjoying themselves at the party they were unaware that there was some serious dangerous dark magic going down near by.

**********************************************

There in a clearing in the middle of some woodland, it was very dark, but in the moon light you could make out two people in the clearing. One of the men were tall and thin, next to him was a small fat man

"At long last, I am back, and now I shall have all the power I need" said the tall man.

"Master, Here is the Box of Tain Bo Cuailgne, you asked for." Said the other man, who looks as thought he was the other man's sidekick.

"Give it here, and be done you place of filth," said the tall man, as the other man handed a small wood box over to the man. On the box there was some cravings, one was of a women, and the rest were Celtic designs, there was also a small lock on the box made out of gold.

"Away with you now," hissed the taller man, "now the two greats will be reunited and no one will be able to defeat us." He laughed a high sharp laugh.

He blasted the lock away with his wand, he lifted the box and opened the lid of the box, and he placed it on the ground as it started to smoke. The clouds grew thick and dense, you couldn't see a thing, then there was lighten, and a female voice spoke "Who has set me free? Answer,"

"It is me the most fear dark wizard. Lord Voldemort." Said the taller man.

The cloud cleared to reveal a young woman standing where the box was. She was tall, had dark grey eyes, her skin was white and she had long black hair. She wore a long dress that touched the floor, it was dark purple and black.

"What is it you seek, from me," asked the young woman.

"I have came to seek your help," said Voldemort, "I know about your trouble pass in trying to capture Ireland. I myself was at a time a great dark leader until a certain Harry Potter. I would of had all of England and beyond under my rule. If only it wasn't for that Potter, I had try to regain my former self many times but was stop by that blasted Potter over and over again. Until June, I finally regain my body, but he escape me."

"I'm interested in hearing what you have to say," said the young woman, "but what has this Potter got to do with me in my attempt of capturing Ireland again."

"Well if my facts are correct I believe Potter has finally met the Mallon Family, the same family who bought to your down fall," Said Voldemort, "I want team up with you. Us together we shall be unbeatable. I'll help you. In return you shall help me defeat Potter for once and for all." A grin cross the face of Voldemort at the thought of having the final Potter killed.

"I like what I have heard. I am already in your dept for you have sent me free, so I shall help you in your quest and you in mine" said the young woman.

"We shall be unstoppable, Voldemort and Queen Maeve, no one shall be able to conquer us." said Voldemort.

**********************************************

Back at the party. Harry and Oonagh were still outside talking. There were talking about quidditch. It seemed that Oonagh loved the sport as much as Harry did.

"I'm playing in a match tomorrow," said Oonagh, "Would you like to come?"

"Sure that be great," replied Harry, " What position do you play?"

"I'm a chaser." replied Oonagh. 

Harry and Oonagh were gazing dreamily into each others eye. When all of a sudden Harry had felt an sharp pain go though his scar, the pain was blinding. He fell to the ground, he was unaware of his surroundings, then he was a figure that he recognized as Voldemort and there was another of a young women he didn't recognized. Then he woke up he saw, Oonagh at his side who looked worried. Dumbledore and the Weasleys and Herimone were all there too, who all looked concern. 

"Harry, what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"I got a pain in my scar, then I don't really know," replied Harry, "But then I saw Voldemort there was someone with. I didn't recognized who she was."

Dumbledore looked concerned, "Do you remember what they were saying?"

"No." Harry said. 

"Oonagh is there any chance of getting a room where we all can talk in private, I think you and Kara should come as well." said Dumbledore.

Oonagh had took them to a room off the main hall, though a secret passage. The room was painted green, and around the room there was various dark detecting instruments. Harry though that this may of been a office of her father before he had died. Oonagh left the room to find Kara.

"What's happening," asked Mrs. Weasley who hadn't spoken since Harry came around, who like the rest there looking very concerned. 

"I will explain, but we have to wait till Oonagh and Kara comes back as this may concern them too." said Dumbledore

Just then Oonagh and Kara entered. Oonagh went over and sat beside Harry. Kara however stayed at the door, looking around the room with a inquisitive look on her face.

"What's going on," said Kara, "Why have you called me away from my party."

"I believe that Voldemort is currently, in Ireland," said Dumbledore. Harry was about to ask how he knew this, when Dumbledore said, "A couple of spies I have in Voldemort's inner circle has informed me that he mentioned something about plans for Ireland. And further more I have been recently informed by Irish Ministry of Magic, that the Box of Tain Bo Cuailgne was stolen from there safe."

Oonagh and Kara gasped they obviously knew about the Box of.

"What is the Box of Tain Bo Cuailgne" asked Harry.

"Well, when Oonagh and Kara's grandfather defeated Queen Maeve he place her in a box with a magic lock on it so it may never be open again. It was kept here until they leant of threats from Voldemort in releasing Queen Maeve. They sent the box away to Irish Ministry of Magic. It's my belief that tonight when your scar hurt Harry that Voldemort had somehow released Queen Maeve from the box." explained Dumbledore.

Oonagh at this broke down in tears at the though of Queen Maeve being back. Harry put his arm around her to comfort her. "Granddad said something about Queen Maeve's last words," said Oonagh, " He told me that she said that she would get her revenge on our family for always standing in her way of full control in Ireland."

"It is my belief that Voldemort has come seeking help to regain what he lost, when Harry defeated him. Maeve will want to get her revenge and as you two are the eldest Mallons she will likely strike at you two first" said Dumbledore, "I know that it isn't safe for you three, Harry, Oonagh, and Kara. There I must say stay out of trouble. I doubt that they will attack soon as they will have to gather force, so I say it should be alright for you two to pay in your quidditch, if you stop doing normal stuff they may get suspicious."

Kara who never spoke though out when Dumbledore was explaining what has and was likely happened, said, "It can't be, if it was stolen from the Ministry they would have told us." at this she left the room with the look of disbelief in her eyes.

"Its been a long night I think we should get you all home" Mr. Weasley said.

When they did they all said their good-byes to Oonagh and thanked her for a lovely evening. Oonagh took Harry aside.

"You will kept safe won't you," said Oonagh.

"I will, and you" said Harry.

"I love you" Oonagh whispered into his ear.

Harry give Oonagh a kiss and they said goodbye. And Harry went off towards the Weasley who were waiting for him.

_A/N Working on the sixth chapter. Should be up soon. _


	6. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this took me so long to write. I've been very busy even though its the summer holidays. I try to get a few chapters up this week, before I go on Holidays to Lourdes, I'm going to help with the disables, when i signed up for it they didn't tell me I had to wear a uniform. God what have I got myself into. But anyway hope you enjoy this very crappie fan fiction.

**Chapter 6: The Quidditch Match**

The Weasley, Harry and Hermione left the Mallon manor. Dumbledore was staying be hide to make sure that Oonagh and Kara were alright. Harry though that Kara had reacted just the same way as Fudge when he had heard that Voldemort was back. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in front a bit.

"So what happened with you and Oonagh then?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Ron both seemed interested to hear what happened between Oonagh and Harry.

"Well, you know," Harry blushed.

"Would we be asking if we knew," said Hermione, "so what happened?"

"Well, we danced, talked and, then we kissed." Harry said as he'd blushed. They walk on in silent for a few bit of the way back to the cottage. 

"So are you ones going to the quidditch match tomorrow?" asked Harry. 

"Sure thing, what else is there to do?" said Ron 

"Is that all you think about is quidditch?" scolded Hermione, "Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said about Meave being back. It will be like two you-know-who" 

"I supposed you have read all about her in a book or something." said Ron who was laughing. 

*******************************************

The quidditch pitch wasn't far from the Manor. Harry had spent the morning with Oonagh, they went for a walk on the forest they had great fun together and got to know each other better. Later in the afternoon they had met up with the Weasley, Hermione and Dumbledore to head for the match. At the match the Weasley had left to get good seats while Harry stayed be hide a bit to talk more to Oonagh.

"Good Luck," said Harry kissing Oonagh on the cheek. 

"Thanks" blushed Oonagh. She couldn't believe her luck. This time yesterday she hadn't even met the famous Harry Potter and now she was going out with him. There was a dark though in the back of her head _this isn't going to last, Meave is back this will be my last chance of happiness before........._

"Just kept safe, will you." said Harry, breaking Oonagh's thoughts.

"I love you," Oonagh said, and then she kissed him. He watched her run off towards changing rooms, she was beautiful. He left in search of the Weasley's . When he found them Ron and Hermione were arguing What is new there thought Harry as he sat down beside them from what he heard it was about Ron and Kara yesterday evening he had forgot to ask what happened between them to but it was obviously that Hermione was jealous 

The match was really exciting Oonagh had score at less 60 points for her team, Tyrone. (A/N Tyrone is a county in Ulster, I am a big fan of them in the Gaelic football. We just won the Ulster championship and now we are into the all Ireland quarter finals just though I should say.) Oonagh was obviously their best chaser, no wonder she was team Captain. The other team, Derry (a rival of Tyrone's, they r completely useless at football) were putting a tough match for Tyrone, the score was 90:80 to Tyrone. Oonagh had got the quaffle, everyone was cheering her on, when Kara, who was the seeker went into a dive obviously she had spotted the snatch but when she touched it she disappeared. Suddenly Harry knew that something wasn't right, the snitch must of been a port key. 

His scar started to hurt. The crowd was growing noisier at the disappearance of Kara. Oonagh had landed and got off her broom, she looked worried and scared out of concern for the disappearance of her sister. Harry started to head towards her when there was a sudden quietness and cold air spread across the stadium. Harry was being drain of happy thoughts suddenly he noticed that they was hundreds of Dementors had swarmed the stadium. He start to heard his mother screams again _no, not Harry s_he pleaded then the was a sudden high pitch laughter, then he was a green light flash towards him. Unlike usual he didn't see his mother's body but he was now in a grave yard, it was the night of the third task beside him he saw Cedric's dead body, then in front of him he saw a smoking cauldron, rising from it was Voldemort. He tried to blocked it out but he couldn't he was being forced to relive that night again. 

"Harry, Harry wake up," he heard Mrs. Weasley say. He opened his eyes, he saw that he was no long at the stadium but they were back at the cottage. Dumbledore had a look of worry on his face, beside him was Sirius who looked concern and Weasley who all looked scared. Hermione and Ginny both looked as though they were crying.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he sat up and put on his glasses but no one said anything. He looked towards Dumbledore for an answer. Dumbledore had lost that twinkle in his eyes they looked sad. He looked very tired and much older than he had done before.

"Voldemort, has got Oonagh," Dumbledore said, " and Kara is still missing." Harry buried his head into his knees, not Oonagh, Voldemort couldn't have taken her, what did he want with her. 

"When?" Harry sending a glance over to Dumbledore. 

"Just after you passed out, he apparate into the stadium, Oonagh also had passed out, We were heading over towards her when he arrive, he shot a few spells at us. He made it to Oonagh before us. We don't know if she still alive." 

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I would also like to say just incase you may read it likely you wont have unless Brona told you. The character Kara is not based on the Kara I know, its just I changed the name from one of my cousin Aislinn I'm sorry that I did it but its my story and well I did want you to think you had control over what happens in it. Sorry.


	7. Realization

chapter 7

Sorry about this being so short. Hope you enjoy. R/R

**Chapter 7: Realization **

Oonagh was lying there on the floor in the middle of a large room. There was no there but her. She was just awaking the last thing she could remember was getting of her broom, she didn't know how she got there. She tried to stand up but found that she was tied up. She looked around her, she recognized the place where she was but didn't know why. It was a dark room. the only furniture it contained, was 2 high back chairs made from a blackened wood, they were cravings on the chairs but she couldn't make they out. There was also a large cabinet which was made out of the same wood as the chairs, on the wall opposite was a large fire place. It was made from a dark green almost black. There was a fire but it wasn't ordinary, instead of the flames being orange, it was it had dark purple, and dark blue fire it did not spread warmth into the room but a piercing cold flooded the room. Above the fire place she could see a crest, suddenly she knew. The crest was of the family of Connacht. There was no way this could happen she has been captured by Meave. A wave of nausea went over her.

_The last time she saw this place was when she went with her grandfather. A few years ago there was a rumored that there was some of Meave followers active. For some reason my grandfather took her with him, to check out if there was a gather any where near the Manor of Connacht. For some reason he didn't take Kara with us, I always wonder why he didn't. He talked a lot about the prophecies on how a dark child would rise from a family of light splitting a pair, but no one wouldn't be able to defeat her lords but only two children who were a twined in sprits. She never understood what that had meant, but when they returned home her grandfather never talked to her about it. _

It made her sad thinking about her grandfather, she might never see him again or anyone who she loved. She was trap, she couldn't see a way out. She kept telling herself she wouldn't cry, _crying won't help _she repeated in her head.Suddenly she felt she was no longer along in the room. She turned her head to look she was two people, one was a man but wasn't he was more of a snake than a man. Suddenly she released this was Voldemort and there beside him was a young female about her twenties, unknown to her it was Meave, the women spoke, "I've waited along time to meet you and how is your Grandfather theses days?" 

Oonagh said nothing, she released that this was Meave. And so it was true her and Voldemort had team together. Oonagh suddenly felt deeply sadden as someone had apparate into the room. Without looking at the person she knew who it was, but this time she could stop herself from crying. A single tear rolled down her check as the person turned to face her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Events in between**

It had been a few days since the twins had went missing. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore and the Weasley had moved into the manor as it was the safest house in the area. Dumbledore and Oonagh's grandfather went in search for the two missing twins. Harry wanted to help out but everyone refused him point blanked, he wasn't allowed out of the house incase Voldemort was lurking around . So all he did was sit at the manor looking out the window in hope of a miracle. Hermione tried to talk to Harry but never got much out of him, so she went and search the family library in hope of finding more things on Meave. Ginny hadn't appeared out of her room because she was upset that Harry had a girlfriend and it wasn't her. Ron had started taken walks about the ground, Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about this as she feared for her son's safety. Fred and George lighted the atmosphere about the place by playing planks and setting traps up around the place. Seamus had stay around in hope of seeing his cousins again.

*******

Oonagh had been put into a small cell. there was a Dementor guarding it, she was being forced to relive her worst nightmares, until she agreed to ally with Voldemort and Meave but there was no way in hell she was to give in to them. _There was still hope, but is there? How many other traitors was there on their side, already she knew about two people who I trusted greatly. _ _The rest didn't know, how am I going to warn the rest of them. It hopeless they was no way of getting in connect with Dumbledore or Harry._

*******

It was a normal wet Irish day, Ron was walking along the edge of the Manor, near the forest where they had first met Oonagh. He saw a sudden movement near the entrance of the forest. He walk over to see what it was and there laid a bundle, he was unsure if to take a closer look or go back to the house, in the end he decide to go and take a closer look. He walk over to it, when he heard a voice he didn't heard what it say but he felt a calmness rush over him he felt this before and that was when the fraud Mad eye Moody had place him under the Imperius curse, then being told to carry the bundle back to the house. 

Harry was still at the window when he saw Ron carry someone back over to the house. It's limp body dangling in his arms. He saw long brown hair hanging from Ron's arms, then releasing that it was Kara he was carry. He turn to Hermione, and told so, soon everyone was hurrying towards the door to see if she was aright. 

******* 

Out of her nightmares, Oonagh head was clearing, a sign that the Dementors were gone, but why she hadn't given into Meave and Voldemort. When she open her eyes she saw that she was no longer in her little cell but in the room she first found herself in. she was lying in the middle of the floor, she left her head up and saw that Voldemort was also in the room but Meave wasn't. 

"I see you are a wake" said Voldemort, in a cold high pitch voice which sent shavers down Oonagh's back. She said nothing in reply to this comment. "You wonder what you are doing out of your confinements, don't you?" spoke Voldemort, but he didn't wait for her reply, "You see, if you are to been of any use to us, if would be appalling of us to have your powers drained by the Dementors. So we've decided to kept you here so you can she how much havoc we can cause" 

This time Oonagh hissed "Where is she?" 

"Ah how very concerning of you after all she was the one who help me and Meave to plan this all, she is away on another Mission. But don't be despaired because if all goes to plan she shall be returning with company. I believe you have meant the young man she is away to fetch, yes you two have become very close within the small spare of time you've known each other. Pity really." 

Oonagh couldn't take any more of this, "He'll see straight though her act, he'll know she's working for you, he will come, but not with her." 

******* 

A/N- Been having trouble writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but being lazy and away on holidays. I've also been working on a web site, will tell you all about it when it's up and working. Have you all seen my sister's fan fiction I've co-help to write its called "The last battle." 

If you want more please review, flames with in limit are excepted. If there are no reviews for this I will stop posting on Fan fiction as I feel that there is no point if no one wants to read this crap but I will be posting it on my web page. 


	9. And darkness slips in

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: And darkness slips in**

Kara was still unconscious, everyone was taking it in turns to watch over her. Harry was sitting in the far corner of her room, thinking over what Ginny had said. It was true ever since his second year Ginny had been sensitive to dark magic. Before his watch Ginny had told him that there was a lot of dark magic in the atmosphere around Kara, she wasn't too sure if it was from a spell that was put on her or something else. Harry told her not to worry about it.

As he sat in the far corner his thoughts moved from Ginny's comments, to the safety of Oonagh he only hoped she was alright but how could she been she was with Voldemort. _I've got to rescue her but how, I don't have a clue where to find her. The only person who could help was Kara and well she a lot of use now. Hopefully Hermione will find something in the books to help. _This line of thoughts where broken when he heard a voice, he looked up and saw that Kara was now awake. 

"How you feeling?" asked Harry

"Wwwhaaatt happened?" Kara stammered 

"Don't you remember anything?" question Harry, he looked at Kara with concern. He knew how it felt to be put thought a lot of pain by Voldemort. He though it was best to get Dumbledore, instead of him asking her a load of questions, "Do you want me to get Dumbledore, or your Grandfather?" 

"NO!" Kara suddenly said very quickly she realized that she shout and very quietly she said, " No, I need to tell you something first." 

"What is it, do you know where Oonagh is?" Harry said hopefully. 

"No, I don't know where we were taken to," said Kara, "The thing is Voldemort wants you to met him in exchange, did you get the letter??" Knowing very rightly it was still in her pocket and that the time had come to give it to him. 

"What letter and in exchange for what?" Harry was confused. Kara never got to answer because just when the door cracked open, and Dumbledore head appear around the door, "I see you are awake now. Harry you may go now, Hermione is looking to talk to you about something she found when she was searching the library." 

Harry got up and left the room. He had been a bit miffed at being asked to leave he want to find out more so he would be able to rescue. He turned around the corner that leaded to the library hoping that whatever Hermione had found would be useful. When he entered the library there sat at the far table was Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Seamus. 

"At last your here," said Hermione, "I've been looking thought these books." indicating to a pile of books beside her. "And well I have found a few things that may help us." 

"Like what?" Harry said. Hermione handed him over a book, it was open at the page where it was titled _The prophecies of the warriors of Eire._ There was a picture on the page it looked identical to Oonagh but only she was older. "What's that suppose to mean?" Harry indicating to the picture in the book. 

"I take it you haven't read it then," Hermione scolded, "The mean idea to that page is this person I take it must be one of Oonagh's ancestors, well she made quite a few number of prophecies that are related to recent events." 

"I thought you didn't believe in Divination." Ron say while coughing to hide a laugh. 

"Trelawney is a ol' fraud," stated Hermione, "when it comes to real prediction I believe them."

"So what are these prophecies then, or do we have to listen to you two arguing over Hermione's sudden belief in Divination." asked Ginny obviously being frustrated at being told she had to come along and still did know why. 

_Dumbledores obviously knows we want to help but how will this information help. How is a few ol' predictions going to help me rescue Oonagh for starters we don't know where she is _Harry thought.

*********

Kara had finally been left lone, and was getting out of her bed. She was dressed herself in black robes, with silver and green trimming. Malfoy would of died for these robes. There was a movement in the shadows, Kara turned around, "Yes Master," she said.

In a low whisper, it was a voice of a female, "You have worked well, but I think it isn't enough. Potter has a few people on his side who are aware of the dark arts that surrounds you. Destroy them before they can take Potter's trust from you." 

"Who is it and they'll be gone before sunset." Kara said in a clam voice.

"Now, now, my child. I can't give you all the information. You still need to prove how useful you are. But there is one thing I will say beware of your young man in time we will fright the curse he is a lot stronger than anyone can image of him. Even his friends don't realize how powerful he is." 

*********

A/N Please review if you want more to be posted, I wouldn't mind 5 reviews b4 posting the nxt chapter (hint hint) omg look wat i've lowerd myself to how, how awful. Hoped you enjoyed. I would lik 2 tanx every1 who has review so far

Kit Cloudkicker, Thanks 4 all yr review. I wont discontinue my story, it wat i call black mail, how evil of me? *grins evilly* 

Tiger-girl, Thanks

Blood Sweat and Tears, Tanx I'll will continue. I kinda got a idea 4 a sequence.

potter fan. i dont no if that meant if it was good or not, but thanks 4 reviewin

key, was it that obvious.

Prongs, just okay! I though it was wonderful (well not really) Thanks 4 reviewin

Brona & = ) , You can go 2 hell along with the rest of u B****s I no that was u niamh. (4 ppl who dont understand y i've just said that a long story, u c there were friends of my ages ago, i h8 there guts. thats just givin me an idea)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

HPOV

There I was not really listen to Hermione, she's blabbing on about something she found in a book. Ginny catches my eye, she looks as bored as I am. I don't know why I'm only noticing this now but she resembles Oonagh a bit, they both have the same red colour of hair, though Ginny's is waving and longer than Oonagh's. She has the same petite build as Oonagh, but the major differences was Ginny's striking Green eyes while Oonagh had blue. They looked more like twins than Oonagh and Kara where.

Ginny is determined not to look in my direction. What have I've done to upset her. She was talking to me earlier, well that was to only tell me she thinks Kara's evil. God paranoid or what. Suppose it is a bit suspicious that Voldemort let her away like that. Who am I to be talking I've escape loads of times from him.

~~*~~*~~

"Are you listening or not Harry?" complied Herimone, Harry suddenly awoke from his day dream realizing he was staring at Ginny. Hermione seemed to notice there his gazed had fallen, and give him that sorted look telling him he can't play with both of their hearts. "As I was saying, These prophetesses, I think, are somehow related to recent events, and the ones to come but they are written in Gaelic and Latin" Hermione stated, "With a bit of help from Seamus I'll be able to translate the Gaelic."

"And you called us all here to tell us and this," Ginny said angry.

"Well not really, the bits in Latin which I translated, has a few things related each one of us in this room." said Hermione.

"Well, couldn't you of just said that sooner," Said Ginny obvious huffed, "Instead of wasting our times."

"I'm getting to that," said Hermione taken back by Ginny's out break. _Suppose she's still abit miffed at Harry going off with the first Irish girl he met. Well then she mustn't of noticed the way he was looking at her earlier. I do feel sorry for Gin' she's been try to get him to notice her for years now. And all Harry thinks of her is as a sister. And the first girl he meets here that fulders her eye lashes at him he goes all weak in the knees. _"So, where do you want me to start?"

"Well, from the start I think." said Harry _ Whats up with Ron he's usually the one to come up with something smart like that. He does look a bit out of it, he's been like that since Kara has came back, I wonder why._

"Fine then I will. Well when I start all this Mr. Mallon told me this one, _A dark child would rise from a family of light splitting a pair, but no one wouldn't be able to defeat her lords but only two children who were a twined in spirits. _ But there's a few mistakes in that cause when I looked it up, it was three children, and there was more to it, but my Irish isn't that great, I only really know the numbers that how I noticed it said three." stated Hermione, "Have you got that one finished yet Seamus." 

"Nearly give me, give me ten," Said Seamus. 

~~*~~*~~

There was a knock at the door, Hermione indicated to the rest to hide the books that they were looking at. Just in time because Kara had walked into the room. "Hey"

Ron suddenly spoke for the first time, "Hi, feeling any better?"

"God my head is killing me," said Kara, "Apart from that I feel like to a jig."

"If your better, you wouldn't mind telling us how exotically you escape form Voldemort?" asked Ginny. Harry looked taken back, he never heard anyone apart from him, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus say Voldemort, he never expect Ginny to use Voldemorts name after the whole diary thing. Kara shot Ginny a look to kill. 

~~*~~*~~

MPoV

I knew she be trouble the lit' Harry lovin' piece of crap. Kara is easily going to blow her cover if she's not careful. I hope she gets rid of that pests before she destroys all my plans. This is harder than I imaged. Kara is as dumb as that Malfoy kid Voldie knows.

~~*~~*~~

"Well, I dunno really its all a blur," said Kara.

"You told me earlier about a massage" Harry said glancing a meaningful look at Kara. _Maybe Ginny's on to something. I know that since the chamber of secret, she's been able to sense dark magic easier than most people and people who has dark auras. _

Everyone in the room was now looking at Kara as if she was go to tell them what it was all about, but Kara was looking to the far corner of the room, her eyes pleading for help from someone who was unknown to the rest of the group.

_A/N I'm afraid to give to much away. My web site is half up [www.geocities.com/harryandthegang2001][1] . Though my own story in it is a bit be hide on things. Please review and flames are expected cause it is a load of trash. _

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harryandthegang2001



	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Anything new?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, I know that Potter and co has their suspicion of Kara. This makes it harder for Kara to gain his trust." stated Meave, "I've told her to be careful, and that there are a few people she should get rid of, to be able to gain his trust."

"Well, I doubt she'll need help which is why I'm going to sent in our new recruit." touching the dark mark, "Draco get here." With in moments there stood Draco in the center of the room. 

"Yes, Master." said Draco.

"Malfoy, I have a little job for you." he said, "I believe you and Potter are great enemies, is that so?"

"Yes, Master." reply Draco.

"Would it bring great joy to you in aiding his downfall," said Voldemort he continued on with out waiting for Draco to answer, "You are to go to the Mallon manor, and kill anyone who will get in the way of Potter trusting Kara. There a few people who I want not killed as I see them useful to use against Potter for I've finally found his weakness and that is people who he cares for. You may leave now Malfoy" handing Darco an invisible cloak. 

_A/N I just had to bring Darco in because I missed him, I don't no if I'm going to make him a baddie, or goodie. I'll leave that 4 u 2 decide. _

_I'm back to school 2moro so you may find I'll be posting characters less often than I already do. This is an important year at school for me as I have to sit my GCSEs in May/June time, (4 ppl who dont no wat they r they r very important exams, may determine if i can do A level and get into college. which i want 2.) If i dont get much reviews i will discontinue this story until nxt summer, or during Christmas holidays. I don't mind if i get flames, they help 2 improve writing skills (within reason)._

_Thanks to all who reviewed so far._

_Until nxt time_

_Oonagh_


	12. Teenage Hormones

Chapter 12

**A/N I'm looking for a beta reading due to the fact that I got a review complaining about my grammar. English is my worst subject at school but I don try my best to give you lot good quality writing. If you would like to be my beta reading give me a e-mail, oonagh_mallon@hotmail.com**

Chapter 12: Teenage Hormones

Kara still had said anything, everyone was staring at her waiting for her to say something. _I could pretend to pass out couldn't I._

_I could but then they ask you later about the message_

_yep, but by then I will b able to sent it to them. _

_And how will ya do that without gettin found out, you aint so clever now. ya decide to betray your family and now look at the situation your in. what will your father think of you going over to the man who murdered him. _

_Well this convestion hasn't given me one good reason reason why not to pass out. I though Maeve would help but it looks like she's left me here by myself._

"Well then what are you not telling us, Kara." said Ginny, Harry was amazed this was so unlike the quiet Ginny he though he knew.

"Well..... well" stammered Kara _I better pass out now or they catch onto me and then I'm a goner. _With that Kara fell to the ground, Ron rushed to her sided to see if she was ok, but she was out cold. 

"Ginny, why did you have to be so mean to her, after what she's been though." scolded Ron

"We don't know what she's been though do we?" said Ginny, "Come she was told us a thing."

"Actually Ron she does have a point." agreed Hermione. "The only one here in this room who really knows Kara is Seamus, but I sorry to say this about your cousin she doesn't seem easy to trust."

***

_Go on, hit her she deserves it. _Ron heard the voice in the back of his head say. Ron strolled over and hate Ginny a slap a cross her face. Ginny stubbles back, there was a look of shock crossed her face. Silent tears had started to rolled down her face. Everyone was in a state of shock. It was Harry who broke the silent, "RON! What the hell do you think your at?" he shouted. Ron said nothing, he kneed down beside Kara to wake her up, but she didn't responded, so he gather her up in to her arms and walked out of the Library.

As some as the door shut behind Ron, Harry rushed over to Ginny, "Are you ok? He was way out of order."

"I'm fine" mumbled Ginny She sat down on a overstuffed chair, her eyes darting around the room, to the door, and where Kara lied on the floor, she looked up and faced Harry. Harry couldn't read her expression on her face. 

_God, that was so unlike Ron. But it wasn't him. Did anyone else but me noticed Kara pretending. I don't trust her as fall as I can throw her. Awwwww my cheek is beginning to hurt. why did she kept staring towards the corner?_ "I'm going to bed." said Ginny, she got out of the chair but she swayed a bit.

"Here I'll help you." offered Harry, placing his arm around his waist. And they then left the room leaving Hermione and Seamus alone in the room.

"That was interesting," commented Hermione, "I say we should be careful who learns about what we find here, and to be honest I don't think we should tell Ron or Kara anything." 

"I agree," said Seamus, he looked up at her. _God she's amazingly beautiful and so clever. _"I better get to work on translating these so we can rescue Oonagh quicker."

*****

"Harry," Ginny said looking up into his eyes, _God, I live for those eyes, _"I don't think Ron acting with his own free will."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. They were now in Ginny's room, Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, and motioned for Harry to do like wise.

"Well, just before Ron hit me there was some kind of link with him and Kara. The link was of dark magic. I've told you before her aura was dark. She isn't to be trusted". She looked at Harry "What has she done to my brother." A tear rolled down Ginny's already teared stained face. Harry wrap his arm around her shoulder, he grazed into Ginny's eyes.

"It's going to be ok. He's strong." He kissed Ginny on the forehead, cupping her face in his hands, "The best thing we can to for him is to kept ourselves safe."

_God where did that come from I'm sounding like Dumbledore now. It just goes to show I've been in his office too many times on bad occasions. _

Ginny hugged Harry, "Thanks." she whisper into his ear then kissed him on the cheek. They sat there in silence for a while, Harry manly reflecting on the recent events. Ginny was doing the same, but a few thoughts of Harry's kiss pass through. Ginny eventually fell asleep Harry with his arm around her and her head resting on his chest, he didn't want to wake her so he try to stay still.

*****

Hermione and Seamus where still in the Library, the clock stroke midnight. They had been there for hours, they had seen the rest of them since they lift the Library. The fire was dying. There was a creak from the door, Dumbledore popped his head around the door, "Hermione, have you got far?

Hermione jumped, "Sir, I didn't hear you come in. Not really." 

"Well, I would suggested you continue in the morning, Hermione and Seamus." said Dumbledore. Hermione looked up about to ask something as if he knew what she was going to say, "I'll believe, you'll find Harry in Ginny's room. They make quite a cute couple they do." Hermione mouth fell up, Seamus trying his best not to laugh. With that Dumledore left the room.

"Well, sounds like Harry might be two timing my cousin." laugh Seamus as he got out of his chair. Putting on a voice "Would my lady like an escort to her chambers?" He said giving Hermione his hand. 

Hermione blushed and replied, "I certainly would sir." accept his hand. 

They left the Library and walked down the hall to Hermione's room. Seamus placed his arms around her waist, looking into Hermione eyes, "Have I never told you that your the most amazing person I have never meant." In reply to this Hermione leant forward and kiss Seamus on the lips. 

"Goodnight." she said. Seamus watch her pull away from his arms and go into her room.

****

_A/N Hope you enjoy. Who's Harry going to ended up with, Oonagh or Ginny. I never though of H/S until a few days ago I don't know if it will last cause I kinda like H/R but if that happens it will be near the end cause Ron is in no fit shape to have a relationship. Please give me your views on my pairings._

_I don't think its that great its slowed down a lot, if it was going ne slower it be going back wards. I promise the nxt chapter we shall see Oonagh, Draco, Voldie, Meaveand more of the prophetesses will be revealed, I hope but if not sent me a load of flames._

_Please give your thoughts on my story, its the only way I can improve is if I know that you alot are liking what I write. My web site is kinda up, [www.geocities.com/harryamdthegang2001 ][1]_

_Thanks to all who'd review, at the momeent the net is down and I'm not too sure on who review but i'll name you all in the nxt chapter._

_Breezie- Thanks if it wasn't for you I would of stop writing ages ago. As you should know by now I'm not that wise in the head that's why I missed our Mr Malfoy. Actually I've read too much fan fiction where he's good and gorgeous. However I don't yet know if he's going to be good or bad. I kinda (I use that word a lot) of have a idea of a romance for him. _

_Luv,_

_Oonagh =)_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harryamdthegang2001



	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (too lazy to think of a name sorry)

Harry awoke the next day unknown to his surroundings. He could feel Ginny's chest rise and fall with each breath as he held her in his arms. Then he remember the events of the day before and how he came about having his arms wrapped around Ginny pulled up close to him. He felt a pain of guilt, _here I am with Ginny in my arms, god she's cute when she's asleep. what about Oonagh. I would give anything to know there she is._

_***_

Draco sat in the corner of the room, he had been there since the pair entered the room. He watched her cry her eyes out. It hurt him. He rarely saw this much emotion. HE could clearly remember his father's voice he his head, "Emotion are a weakness, never show any, never care for any one" His mother and father showed none, they were hollow, emotionless. He somehow what to reach out to her and tell her everything would be fine but he couldn't, he could reveal his presents in this household or it would mean his death. _Shit, this is more difficult than I though. How can I do this now. I can't kill her she's beautiful. Don't think like that, I have to kill her._

_***_

"Looks like Potter isn't coming," he sneered, "Not as great as he may seem. He's forgotten about you. He doesn't love you, never has, never will since now he' left you for that muggle loving fool."

Oonagh stared at Voldemort. It was true no one had came to rescue her yet. Her sister had came and gone plenty of times over the last few days. She longed for Harry to come, but hours went by, he never showed. When Oonagh though of Harry it hurt she had only known him for a few days, in those days she had became so close to him it was like they known each other for years.

Voldemort smiled as her saw Oonagh's eyes fill with fresh tears, he had found her weakness love, friends and family. _ How funny a bit like her beloved Potter. They do have a great deal in common. And their deaths will be at my hands if they don't co-operate. As long as I have her Potter will come._

He placed his hand on her cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb. Oonagh shivered under his touch, his touch was ice cold. His face was close to hers that she could feel his breath creeping along her skin. His red eyes browed into hers, "No one who you care about wants you, so why not join me. You know I want you." His lips where so close to her, she could move from his gasp. She splat in his face. "Never, I'll died before I join you." She feel a cold hand slap across her face she stumble back, falling to the ground. She hit her head hard on the ground and everything around her was fading in on then it went blank. 

*** 

At breakfast that day an owl came for Harry from Dumbledore. He, Sirius and Mr. Mallon had left the evening before after Dumbledore had talked to Hermione. 

Dear Harry, 

I bring grieve news. Meave supporters where quick to return to her side. And now have joined the war between us and Voldemort. Sirius and I are going to attack Meave's camp tonight, before she has a chance to get the strong hold. There is however no sign of Voldemort, that will lead to the conclusion he has stayed behind to watch over Oonagh. 

If I know Hermione she should have those prophetesses translated. Everything you need to know are written in them. They will help you to discover the meaning of them, then you shall be able to find us and Oonagh. 

I will let you know if anything happens, and you do like wise. But don't use Hedwig she'd too noticed. 

Dumbledore 

Everyone sited at the table noticed the color drain from Harry's face. Ginny who sat beside him squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there by him. He looked towards the other and explained to them what had Dumbledore had written in his letter..

Mr. Weasley looked up with grieve on his own face, and said, "Well we know where you know who was last night. The Ministry was attacked, and well Fudge is dead." They was a eerie silent, even though they had loathed the man since they all lasted meet, but never had anyone wish this on the old man. "Well anyhow, I've been called back to the office. You lot all stay here its by far one of the most safest place to be. I will return here when I'm finished at the Ministry." With that Mr. Weasley left.

"Now, Hermione you better go and do what Dumbledore told you." said Mrs. Weasley then she looked at the twins, "Stay out of trouble." With this everyone got up and left the room. She sat there and watched everyone leave. _God, I hope everyone will be alright. I had hope this holiday would give Harry a break, but what have I bought him into a world filled with fear and war. Then there's Ron he seems so distanced these days. What will I do._

***

Harry walked outside unaware that he was being closely followed by Ginny. It wasn't until he heard a branch snap that he realized she was following him.Harry stop to let Ginny catch up with him. When she had caught up with him they set out walking again they both remain silent. Ginny was the one to break the silence, "Harry everything is going to turn out fine." she paused, Harry stopped walking and turn to look at her, "Thanks for calming me down last night, I'm just so worried about Ron."

"I am too, he's acting so strange. I'll always be here for you if you ever need to talk." Harry replied. Ginny looked into his eyes, they shored with hope, angrier and worried. Harry pulled her into a brotherly hug Ginny buried her head into his chest. She lifted her head up to look at him, "Thanks" she lent to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head and caught his lips. The kiss caught both of them by surprise. They pressed gently against each other lips, to Ginny's surprised Harry opened his mouth she did too, gently slipping his tongue in to her mouth. Her hair ran though his hair. His hands were running up and down her back sending her sense flying, his every touch was like electric. 

As suddenly as the kiss start it had ended. Harry stepped back, shaking his head, "God Gin' I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He bowed his head so his eyes wouldn't meet Ginny's.

"Harry.." but Harry cut her off.

"I shouldn't have done that." He left his head up his eyes were full of regret concern but most of all they shone of shame, "I shouldn't have played with your feelings, it not right for me too, I'm sorry Ginny." 

Ginny stepped forward closing the distances between her and Harry, she tilted his head up so he was looking into her eyes, "No Harry it's me who should be sorry. I known you where with Oonagh but I that didn't stop me, I couldn't help myself. I was jealous of her." It was now her turn to bow her head tears sliding gently down her cheek. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh.... don't cry Gin'. Ginny if things were different. If only I realized how I felt about you before Oonagh. I would of. You know I love Gin' but not the same way as I love Oonagh. God I'm sorry." He kissed her on the forehead. Ginny stepped away trying to compose herself, but it hadn't helped much. 

"We better go and see Hermione." said Ginny. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked, Ginny hit him playfully, " I didn't mean it that way, and you know that Mr. Potter." she said giggling.

***

_Why did I do that? Did I really. If only I could stop that voice that makes me do all these things. I have to warn the others they don't know she's evil. Oh no there it is again_

_**Go to the Library. NOW**_

_I can't stop myself from moving, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

As he walked towards the Library, he hears Ginny and Harry laughing. All of a sudden he had a urged to call out for Harry to warn him. "Harry" He shouted. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing there in front of them, he turned to Ginny, she nodded her head to signal that it was alright. Harry moved forward towards Ron, who had suddenly collapsed on a heap on the ground.

A/N Thank God, finished this chapter at last you dont want 2 no how long this took me 2 type out on the comp. I kept doing small bit every now and then. About a month 2 write that OMG. I'm sorry that i havent gotten it up quicker. I would lik to say a big tanx 2 everyone who reviewed so far pls continue. I also lik 2 add, that i may b updating this alot slower from now, but do not fear i have decide to start to write a few short fic with different pairings just to see what ones work the best. 

luv u all

Oonagh **


	14. Chapter 14 i'm getting lazier cant b bro...

Chapter 14

It took place in slow motion, he slowly fell to the ground I couldn't find my voice o shout for help. I was aware of Harry's grip on me if it wasn't for that I would of likely of fell as well. Ron head bang of the ground, finally finding my voice all I could say was "Oh my god" I was in shock. Then me and Harry ran over to where Ron lay. He didn't move, Harry was pale with fear. I felt tears sting my eyes, slowly sliding down my check. "Ron, Ron." I spoke to him but he didn't awaken. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them, I was shaking, This can't be happening.

~~**~***~**~~

Hermione and Seamus had been in the Library since that morning looking up and translating the prophecies among other things. When they were disturbing by the loud sound of footsteps crashing against the marble stone slicing through the silence like a knife. They suddenly jumped apart, and look at each other with concern on their faces, "What was that?" asked Hermione. 

"I'm not to sure, but do you think it's safe to check outside the door." replied Seamus, getting up and walking slowly towards the door, Hermione shifted in her seat considering it was safe to follow. Seamus open the door Hermione saw shock quickly spread across his face, "Hermione, I think you better come here." said Seamus his voice was shaky, Hermione could easily tell something wrong. As she got up out off the seat and cross the room to her it seem like ages, as she got to the door Seamus put his arm around her waist to comfort her at the sight that meet her. 

~~**~***~**~~ 

HRPV 

I couldn't believe the sight that I saw as I left the Library. It was unimaginable, Ron was lying on the ground and there was a puddle of blood, Ginny was huddle into a small ball shaking, the blood soaking into her robes. I could hear her sobbing "Ron, please Ron wake up." 

And then there was Harry, the color had drained from his face and his eyes where no longer shining. He was leaning against the wall for support slowly sliding down it but he was unaware of this taking place. I fell back into Seamus arms, my legs turned to jelly, if it wasn't or Seamus holding me up I would also be on the floor. I felt tears slowly tickling down my face, I manage to squeak out "Tell me this is a dream, this isn't happening." Seamus pulled me close to him to comfort me. 

Then as if realization had dawned on me, I should be helping, not crying. Suddenly I start to shout for Molly. Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the hall, and immediately took charge. "Calm down everyone." She called up a stretcher and took Ron to the nearest room, but before leaving the hall she order us to the kitchen for a strong cup of tea, and told Seamus the only one of us who really hadn't broken down to send an owl to Mr. Weasley. 

~~**~***~**~~ 

Everyone apart from Mrs. Weasley who was up attending to Ron, Mr. Weasley still had to come home and Kara who had disappear, where all seated around the table. When Harry, Seamus, Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen Fred and George were all ready there. They where tying to bride the house elves into put one of their new invention into someone's next meal but as soon as they saw everyone else faces the laughter died away. They were told the whole story by Ginny and Harry. Hermione just sat there with tears streaming down her face, Seamus tried to comfort her but it didn't work. The silence was broken by a pop, to reveal that Mr. Weasley had arrive. 

"What happened here?" he said looking around the room. It was Fred and George told him what had gone before them, as everyone else was too worn out by the events of that morning. "Where's your mother and Ron at now?" ask Mr. Weasley. He then left to see how his youngest so was. 

Hermione feeling helpless, stood up and announced "I'm going to the Library to look at this prophecies." Harry, Seamus and Ginny all decide to come along to, they like Hermione were also were feeling helpless. 

~~**~***~**~~ 

They were busy looking at books tying to find anything of any help. Harry randomly lifted a book of the shelf, a muggle envelope fell out of the book, Harry picked it up to place it back into the book when he saw who it was address to. Write in feminine writing was Harry Potter. "Hermione, Look at this." Showing everyone the envelope.

"Well what does it contain?" asked Hermione. Harry open the letter. He was shock had who it was from. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You ones, look at this." Placing the letter in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	15. The Letter

Chapter 15: The letter

Everyone was stunned at what they saw in the letter they couldn't believe it. It read as follows 

Dear Harry

If you are reading this then me and your father are died. We always love and watch over you. I know that Voldemort is after your father and you. I'm a seer and I know you shall face great tasks, but they shall only begin when you come to the Mallon's Mansion. I know that you shall come here, me and your father visited here often this is why I leave the letter here.

The Seven's are a legend, but they are alive, one of them is you and five others are the same age as you and the other is a year younger. You all have been written about in the Celtic prophecies, they are all here in this Library, I have read them your tasks that lie ahead of you is hard and difficult, harder than the ones that lie in the past be hide you. 

I know that you will have trouble locating these prophetesses, I did that's why I've translated them for you and write them down here for you and the rest of the sevens. 

When the evil queen rise, a dark child would rise from a family of light splitting a pair, but no one wouldn't be able to defeat her lords but only two children who were a twined in sprits.

When the fire falls to victory, then shall the real test will begin. Without the guidance of the old and the wise the children have to find their own way. The evil one shall disappear when she has failed, but you are still not alone, lunking around is the dragon.

When five of the sevens are waking to their powers they shall have to find the sixth. Only when the search has been completed, the seventh will see their true colors and shall unite the sevens.

Harry I'm sorry I've missed you growing up, and that I can't tell you everything. This letter only concern events of the sevens. Dumbledore will tell you about why Voldemort wants you when the time is right. Remember us always, and remember wherever you go we shall be there.

Lily ***

**A/N Yeah, I got that chapter done finally. I've had that idea 4 ages. Please dont forget to REVIEW. **


	16. All good things must come to a end

21/12/01

Dear Reader,

I have become to dislikinged (if thats even a word but you get the idea) with my first fiction. So I'm taking a break from Harry Potter goes to Ireland for a while as I've came up with numerous ideas for different fics. I will work on a number of smaller projects. The future for Harry potter goes to Ireland is unclear, it is going under major reediting, the name will also change. So just keep a look out for any new writings by me. 

At the moment I am writing two new fictions, which so far hasn't past the first chapters but i'm pleased with the content of them. The title's may be changed before I post them.

Harry Potter goes to Ireland, I will repost, about feb time, by then I hope to have corrected the my chapters i have written and have written a few more. 

As for now I leave you to wait until the new year, until then please read my song fic, Angels. And don't forget to review. And visit my web page www.geocities.com/harryandthegang2001 

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.

Until Next time

Oonagh ** 

P.S. If you have any ideas on how I can improve HPG2I please send me an e-mail on oonagh_mallon@hotmail.com


End file.
